Conventionally, V/f vector control has been known as a motor driving control method using an inverter apparatus (see, for example, PTL 1). Furthermore, in V/f vector control, overmodulation control, which is a control method with a voltage utilization rate set to be no less than 1 has been known (see, for example, PTL 2).
Also, in motor control using an inverter apparatus, it is necessary to detect three phase alternating currents flowing from an inverter to a motor. As a method for detecting the three phase alternating currents, for example, PTL 3 discloses a method in which three phase alternating currents are detected by one current sensor provided on the input side of an inverter. More specifically, PTL 3 discloses a technique in which using the phenomenon that two-phase current information appears in a direct current for a PWM inverter by turning on/off switching elements for respective phases included in the inverter, a sampled direct-current input current is distributed to the respective phases based on information on the on/off of the switching elements and the distributed currents are detected as detected current values of the three phases.